An environment (location) has been considered for use in a potential technology to hold workshops by coordinating multiple large-sized display apparatuses disposed on a wall surface of a room or disposed on a desk with a mobile terminal such as a smartphone or the like possessed by each user. In such an environment, an aspect of the technology may be to display a screen (content) displayed on the mobile terminal possessed by each user at a desired position of a desired one of the display apparatuses. Under such an environment where multiple display apparatuses and multiple mobile terminals are present, the position of the mobile terminal needs to be linked with the position of the display apparatus by some method in order to display the screen of a certain mobile terminal at a desired position on the desired display apparatus.
FIGS. 1A to 1C are diagrams illustrating an example of linking a frame drawn on a display apparatus with a mobile terminal. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a user draws a frame corresponding to a display area with a finger or a pen on one of the display apparatuses. Thereafter, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, the frame on the display apparatus and the mobile terminal are linked by shaking the mobile terminal. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 1C, the screen of the mobile terminal is transferred to the display area of the display apparatus, and the screen of the mobile terminal is displayed on the display area of the display apparatus.
There are known in the art a technology of pairing a display apparatus and a mobile terminal for coordinating the display apparatus with the mobile terminal, or a technology of performing personal authentication at login by vocalization according to guidance (e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).